Desavenças do Destino
by NikkyAngel
Summary: Por uma desvença do destino esse casal foi separado, agora o destino os poe frente a frente para concertar o que um dia foi destruido. Songfic.


/ - Ah Lia, estou cansada – dizia uma Virginia entediada se jogando de costas na maravilhosa cama cheia de almofadas do hotel. - Mas Gina, você tem que ir. Você é uma das convidadas especiais – Lia dizia tentando encorajar a amiga em vão. - Não Lia, eu não vou, não estou com vontade. – Gina pegou o travesseiro em cima da cama e tapou o seu rosto tentando finalizar aquela conversa. - Virginia Weasley, você vai mesmo desapontar os seus fãs? A grande atriz do momento não pode faltar a um encontro destes. Tenho certeza que muita gente só irá pra ver você. - Mas e meu casamento com o Harry. Tenho que voltar a Londres logo. - Gina, nos estamos em Hollywood. E alias, há centenas de pessoas cuidando disto pra você – Lia disse tentando levantar a amiga da cama. – Seu casamento é daqui a 3 dias. – Lia puxava o braço de Gina pra ela ficar sentada na cama. - Depois desta festa, voltaremos para casa e tudo ficará bem. - Só você mesmo, né? – Gina desistiu de lutar contra a amiga. – O que eu ia fazer sem você. Obrigada por ter vindo, viu? - Se as amigas não servem pra encorajar, para que servem? Lia saiu da suíte e Gina se encaminhou até a enorme janela de seu quarto. Abriu as cortinas e apreciou o lindo pôr-do-sol da Califórnia. Gina havia se tornado uma famosa atriz, era tudo que ela sempre quis na vida, mas quando finalmente conseguiu realizar este sonho, parecia que faltava algo mais importante que isto. - O que você realmente quer, Virginia Weasley? – perguntou a si mesma. – Seu casamento é daqui a 3 dias e você não sabe se é isto que realmente quer? Harry é uma ótima pessoa e merece alguém que realmente o ame. E eu o amo de verdade? Amo como um dia eu amei o ... Gina parou de falar e olhou para as poucas estrelas que já começavam a aparecer no céu, e pensou: "Como será que ele está? Onde ele está? Faz 4 anos que não o vejo e nem tenho noticias sobre ele. Por que ele sumiu?" - Ah Gina, você tem que esquecê-lo. Precisa esquecê-lo. Neste momento, Lia entra na suíte com um maravilhoso vestido para Gina usar naquela noite. - Você me ajuda? – perguntou a amiga. - Mas é claro. Pra que servem as amigas se não ajudar aos outros se vestirem como rainhas. - Você e suas frases, Lia. Não é a toa que se tornou uma grande escritora. Neste momento, do outro lado da cidade, um charmoso rapaz louro vestido elegantemente esperava em uma sala de visitas de uma magnífica mansão, tomando uma taça com vinho e visualizando o horizonte pela janela. Parecia pensar em algo, ou melhor em alguém. - Já estou pronta. – disse uma voz feminina aparecendo na porta de entrada.  
  
Draco colocando a taça na mesinha de centro e sem olhar para a mulher disse:- Se você demorasse mais dois minutos iria a esta maldita festa sozinha. - Você e este seu mau humor. Você era bem melhor quando estava com a ... - Não! – Draco se virou rapidamente e falou como num sussurro – não pronuncie e nome daquela... traidora. - Tá, tá. Eu não quero brigar com você. Podemos ir agora? – disse a garota pegando no braço do rapaz. - Por que insiste tanto em ir a esta festa? – perguntou Draco, entrando na limusine. - Porque quero que todos saibam que o melhor partido da cidade já tem dona.  
  
- Ah, você não está falando daquele cineasta que tem várias estatuetas de ouro no currículo? - Dele mesmo. Ah, ele é um gato e o melhor... ele é rico! - Uma Malfoy falida. Se meus tios estivessem vivos, morreriam só de pensar em como você torrou todo o dinheiro deles. - Por isso tenho que recuperar tudo novamente. Isso é uma qualidade dos Malfoys, priminho, correr atrás do que nos interessa. Draco parou por um instante. - Correr atrás... insistir... Só é bom quando realmente vale a pena. - Está falando daquela garota de novo. Oh primo, eu nunca vi a cara desta fulana, mas pelo que você fala, ela deve ser a pior criatura que já nasceu nesta Terra. - Ela é pior... bem pior que isto. A festa era de alto padrão, dignos de reis e rainhas. Só compareceriam a alta sociedade, cantores, atores e políticos. Na frente do grande Theatro onde acontecia a festa estava totalmente aglomerado de fotógrafos e centenas de fãs que esperavam por seus ídolos. Draco havia se tornado um importante empresário. The Malfoy Company era uma das mais importantes empresas do mundo bruxo. Tudo que era relacionado a quadribol, The Malfoy Company fabricava, desde os pomos de ouro até os estádios de quadribol. E além disto, era o principal patrocinador da Copa Mundial. Ele e sua prima chegaram em uma limusine preta, logo que desceram do carro, caminharam pelo enorme tapete vermelho que os conduzia até a entrada do Theatro. Draco também era muito conhecido pelos trouxas. Para eles, a empresa de Malfoy também fornecia tudo que precisavam para as Olimpíadas dos "trouxas" (como ele próprio costumava dizer). Draco não ligava nem um pouco para os fotógrafos, ao contrário de sua prima, que sorria exageradamente e fazia pose para eles. Logo quando eles passaram pela porta do Theatro não puderam perceber a euforia de centenas de fãs quando, em frente ao tapete vermelho, parou um Rolls Royce ano 60 que trazia uma das beldades da festa. Quando desceu do carro, acompanhada de Lia e Colin que também estava ali para prestigiar a amiga, Virginia estava estonteante. Vários gritos de fãs enlouquecidos, de flashes de câmeras em sua direção, Gina acenava e sorria agradecendo o carinho de todos. Entraram no Theatro e logo foram se sentar a mesa reservada para Virginia. Não demorou muito e vários interessados se aproximavam dela para elogiar seu trabalho e obviamente sua beleza. Ela sorria e agradecia e nem imaginava que a pessoa que mais mexia com ela estava a poucos metros dali. Gina estava sentada de costas para aquele que um dia foi sua grande paixão e decepção também. Ele também não a tinha visto e ouvia sem interesse os comentários de sua prima. - Preciso sair, tomar um ar. – Draco disse se levantando – Nem sei como eu vim pra esta festa chata. Caminhou até a porta que dava para o jardim e sumiu de vista. - Olha aqui, gente, se vier mais alguém aqui me falar a mesma coisa idiota que todos dizem, eu vou dar um grito – Gina disse se inclinando para falar com seus amigos – ou posso conjurar um feitiço em que eles não poderão se sentar durante 1 mês. - Gina, não fale assim. – Colin disse rindo do comentário da atriz. - Eu não esqueci, não. Não é porque eu virei atriz de filmes trouxas que eu parei de fazer magia. - Sabe Gina – disse Lia tentando mudar de assunto, pois algumas pessoas da mesa ao lado já olhavam Gina com estranheza. – ouvi dizer que este Theatro é um dos mais bonitos e melhores da Califórnia e é também muito famoso pelo seu jardim com árvores podadas com histórias de espetáculos apresentados aqui. - Curioso – disse Gina se interessando pelo assunto – acho que vou dar uma olhada neste jardim. Olhar árvores me parece mais interessante do que ficar aqui dentro, nesta chatice. Gina foi caminhando até o jardim e descobriu, como sempre, que Lia estava certa. O jardim era uma das mais lindas coisas já vistas por Virginia. O jardim era belo, com alguns postes de luz espelhados e bancos para se sentar. Havia também muitos chafarizes pelo jardim. Andando por entre as árvores, avistou a silhueta de alguém. Foi caminhando até ela e pode notar que era um homem, mas estava muito escuro, não podia ver o seu rosto. - Lindo este jardim, não acha? – disse Gina olhando agora para a árvore que ele apreciava. – Com certeza é bem melhor ficar aqui do que lá dentro. - Weasley? – o homem perguntou com um tom de voz surpreso. O homem que estava de costas se virou e disse – É você? Com a mesma surpresa, Virginia disse: - Draco Draco veio caminhando mais para a luz e os dois puderam olhar olho no olho.  
  
"Não é possível. É ela, ela está aqui, bem na minha frente. Como é possível, eu deveria odiá-la pelo que ela fez, mas sinto completamente ao contrário. Olhando agora em seus olhos, sinto que reascendeu o sentimento que eu afugentei na imensidão mais escura de meu peito." "Esses olhos, por que ele esta me olhando assim? Por que estes olhos não saíram de minha mente todos estes anos? Mas estes não são os olhos que eu conheci um dia. Eles agora parecem amargurados, raivosos e tristes. Não vejo mais o brilho que tanto apreciei." - Nunca pensei que te encontraria aqui, Draco. – Gina tentou puxar conversa, mas também estava muito sem graça. Draco ficou ali, parado, olhando pra ela como se estivesse hipnotizado, algo o atraia pra ela. Algo que ele pensou que nunca sentiria de novo. De repente foi invadido por um desejo louco de esquecer tudo o que houve e agarrá-la ali mesmo, como costumava fazer. Mas não, não podia desejar novamente aquela que foi a razão de sua destruição. Antes fosse melhor não tê-la conhecido. Pelo menos não conheceria este sentimento que o corroia por dentro e não sofreria assim. - Draco, você está me ouvindo? – Gina disse se aproximando do rapaz. Draco não queria falar com ela, não queria sentir tudo de novo. Então mostrou o seu lado mais grosseiro. - Você quer sair da minha frente! - Não, Draco. Eu esperei muito tempo pra te dizer o que está engasgado aqui há muito tempo. – Gina disse apontando pra garganta. - Não quero ouvir suas desculpas esfarrapadas, Weasley, poupe-me, tá? – disse dando as costas pra ela. - O que aconteceu? Por que você não foi? Não tínhamos combinado tudo? - O que aconteceu? Nunca pensei que você fosse tão cínica. – ele virou-se novamente pra ela – Eu vou refrescar sua memória. Naquela noite, eu estava disposto a largar tudo, tudo que eu tinha, minha família, meu dinheiro, tudo por você. E o que você me faz, me trai. - Eu não trai você. – disse ela sem entender. – Eu nunca... - Com o Potter, Weasley – disse interrompendo-a – eu vi vocês dois naquela noite aos beijos e bem no lugar em que nós combinamos. Você queria que eu fizesse o que? Aplaudisse vocês dois? - Você viu? Mas eu posso explicar... - Explicar o quê? De como este anel foi parar ai no seu dedo? Gina olhou o anel que Harry havia lhe dado de noivado. - Naquela noite eu também estava disposta a largar tudo pra fugir com você, mas o Harry me seguiu, tentou me impedir... ele se declarou pra mim. Eu tentei explicar, mas ele não me ouviu e... e me beijou. Eu não queria, pedi que ele fosse embora. – Gina parou de falar por um instante – Fiquei esperando a noite toda e você não apareceu. Achei que você não ia ter coragem de largar tudo pra ficar comigo. Naquela noite eu te odiei, te odiei tanto... te odiei por... por te amar. – essas últimas palavras saíram num sussurro. Draco ouviu tudo sem interromper. Sentou-se no banco que havia por ali e colocou as mãos em sua cabeça abaixada. Gina sentou-se ao seu lado. Tentou afagar os cabelos louros dele mas desistiu. Ao invés disto continuou. - Quero que você me desculpe. Desculpe por não ter ido atrás de você. Desculpe por ter deixado tudo neste mal entendido. A verdade é que nunca te deixei, e por todos estes dias eu mantive a minha promessa – neste momento Gina deixou escorrer uma lágrima de seus olhos – a promessa de te amar e... e espero que você ainda me ame. - Não sei se isso será mais possível. – Draco virou a cabeça para o outro lado evitando olhar para Virginia. Gina, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, deixou pra traz um Draco pensativo. Na véspera de seu casamento com Harry, Gina arrumava suas malas no hotel. Colin estava sentado em uma poltrona em frente a capa de Gina, enquanto Lia andava de um lado pro outro. - Gina, você tem certeza do que você vai fazer? – perguntou Lia - Certeza, certeza eu não tenho de mais nada. A única coisa que sei é que não posso ter a coisa que eu mais queria. Pelo menos ninguém pode dizer que eu nunca tentei. Agora vou deixar a vida me levar e ver o que acontece. Neste momento, os carregadores vieram pegar as malas e leva-las para o carro. - Já estamos prontos – disse Gina – podem levar. - Colin, você não vem? – perguntou Lia já saindo da suíte. - Vão indo, tenho um assunto pendente para resolver. - Senhor Malfoy, há um rapaz querendo falar com o senhor. - Não quero ver ninguém. – disse um Draco mal humorado, enquanto assinava uma pilha de papéis em sua mesa no escritório da empresa Malfoy. - Mas senhor, ele diz que é um "amigo de infância". É de...de Hogwarts! – a secretária parecia ter estranhado muito esta palavra. - Leve estes papéis daqui. Deixe-o entrar. - Sim senhor. Instantes depois, um rapaz de estatura baixa entrou na sala. - Lembra-se de mim, Malfoy? Draco parou por uns segundos. - Creevey não é? Colin Creevey, Grifinória. - Boa memória você tem, pena que seja tão cabeça dura. - Escuta aqui seu... – Draco disse levantando-se da poltrona - Olha Malfoy, eu vou ser breve. – Colin se sentou em frente a Malfoy - Você tem que salvar a Gina. - Salvar? Mas o que acont... - Salvá-la de ser infeliz para sempre. Eu não sei se você percebeu mas... ela te ama. - Me ama? Há, me ama e está noiva de outro! – disse com irônia. - É, o casamento dela é amanhã e... - Amanhã?! – disse Draco surpreso e sentando-se novamente na poltrona – Eu não sabia que era amanhã. - E por sua causa, ela vai fazer a pior burrada da vida dela - Eu não ligo. Se ela quer casar com o Potter, que case. Não me importo. - Mas como você é idiota. Como pode dizer isso? Definitivamente, o que a Gina viu em você? – Colin se levantou – Quando ela contou que estava apaixonada, ela estava tão feliz. Ainda posso me lembrar daquele sorriso maroto, aquele brilho no olhar, aquela felicidade que contagiava. De longe dava pra perceber que não era a mesma coisa que ela sentiu pelo Harry há anos atrás. Era diferente. Naquele instante eu pensei que aquele cara por quem ela estava apaixonada era a pessoa mais sortuda no mundo. Eu sei que ela ainda largaria tudo pra ficar com você. Você é tão orgulhoso assim que não entende a preciosidade que você tem nas mãos? - Por que você esta fazendo isso? - Porque ela é minha amiga e é a coisa mais importante pra mim. Eu só queria que ela sentisse por mim 1/3 do amor que ela sente por você. Mas mesmo ela não gostando de mim do... do jeito que eu gosto dela, eu quero que ela seja a pessoa mais feliz neste mundo. E sei que a felicidade dela é ao seu lado. Bom, já disse tudo que tinha pra falar. Aqui esta o endereço da igreja onde acontecerá o casamento na Inglaterra. Se você sentir o mesmo sentimento por ela, faça alguma coisa. Colin deixou o papel em cima da mesa de Draco e saiu.   
Maybe it's intuition  
(Talvez seja intuição)  
  
Some things you just don't question  
(Certas coisas você simplesmente não tem dúvida)  
  
Draco olhando para o papel, se lembrou de um dos encontros que tivera com Gina no passado Era noite. Gina e Draco ainda estavam em Hogwarts. Estavam deitados um ao lado do outro na fofa grama do jardim da escola, apreciando aquela imensidão do céu estralado. - Tá vendo aquela estrela ali? – Gina apontou uma estrela bem brilhante que estava no meio de mais duas. - Qual das três? – perguntou Draco - Aquela... mais brilhante. - O que é que tem? - Eu do ela pra você. É sua. – disse ela, fixando o olhar no garoto. - Você está dando "aquela" estrela pra mim? – perguntou ele, num tom engraçado. - Simbolicamente, né Draco. – disse a garota com o mesmo tom. – Toda vez que você se sentir sozinho, triste, precisando de uma resposta, de um conselho, olhe para aquela estrela e acredite, ela responderá. Ela é meu presente pra você. E sabe qual o nome dela? Virginia. - Para que eu quero aquela Virginia que está tão longe se tenho uma tão perto? Draco se debruçou sobre a garota e a beijou. - Eu já disse que te amo? – perguntou ele - Hum... – Gina fez cara de pensativa – não, ainda não. - Vou dizer. – e a beijou novamente.   
Like in your eyes  
Como [por exemplo] nos seus olhos  
  
I see my future in an instant  
Eu vejo meu futuro num instante Draco enfim, havia entendido. - D. Keberry, peça para tirarem o meu carro da garagem. – disse o rapaz a sua secretária. Ele pegou o papel deixado por Colin e desceu para a portaria. Seu carro já estava estacionado na frente da entrada do prédio. Antes de entrar no veiculo, ele olhou para o céu e avistou sua estrela, a estrela que Gina havia dado a ele e que agora era dele novamente. - Agora eu tenho certeza. – disse a si mesmo.   
And there it goes  
E lá ele segue  
  
I think I've found my best friend  
Eu acho que encontrei minha melhor amiga Draco teria que se apressar. O vôo de Gina iria sair em poucos minutos. Naquele momento, estava um trânsito infernal. Draco buzinava, gritava, xingava, nem parecia aquele homem chique que havia se tornado, parecia àqueles torcedores quando o time está perdendo. - Eu, dono da maior empresa de vassouras voadoras aqui, preso no trânsito. Draco demorou quarenta minutos num percurso que demoraria no máximo quinze de carro. E neste tempo arrumou mais confusão do que em todos os seus anos em Hogwarts. Chegando no aeroporto, Draco foi perguntar pelo vôo. - Sinto muito senhor, mas o último saiu em 20 minutos. – disse a atendente.  
  
- E a que horas sairá o próximo? – perguntou ele desconsolado, passando a mão pelo cabelo. - Sairá um para Londres em 2 horas. Draco não tinha escolha, teria que esperar. Podia chegar atrasado ao casamento, mas faria de tudo para impedí-lo. O vôo durou quase 12 horas. Já era 9:00 da manhã e a cerimônia estava marcada para as 9:30. "Vou ter que pegar um táxi" pensou ele, mas logo desistiu quando viu o tamanho da fila para pegá-lo. "Não acredito! O que eu não daria por uma vassoura." Olhando para os lados, avistou um garoto de bicicleta. "Draco, você deve estar ficando louco!" Ele parou o garoto e lhe ofereceu 200 libras pela bike. O garoto, todo satisfeito entregou a bicicleta, que não negava os anos de uso para Draco. "Definitivamente, você deve ter perdido o juízo!" pensava, enquanto pedalava o máximo que podia. Chegando na igreja o relógio marcava 9:53.   
I know that it might sound more than  
Eu sei que isso talvez soe mais do que  
  
A little crazy but I believe  
Um pouquinho louco, mas eu acredito Ele entrou correndo, mas parou, ficou paralisado com o que viu. A igreja estava totalmente vazia, a não ser por um homem com roupa de faxineiro, que limpava as pétalas de flores caídas no chão. Olhou para o rapaz parado na porta da igreja e vendo que se vestia elegantemente, apesar de suado e despenteado foi logo dizendo: - Shiii! senhor. Sinto muito, mas o senhor esta atrasado. O casório já terminou. Neste momento, os pombinhos devem estar embarcando para as Bahamas, pelo menos é o que eu ouvir dizer. Sem dizer nada, Draco saiu e sentou-se na escada da igreja totalmente desconsolado e decepcionado com sigo mesmo por ter sido tão burro e ter perdido o grande amor de sua vida.   
I knew I loved you before I met you  
(Eu sabia que te amava antes que te conhecesse)  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
(Eu acho que [sempre] sonhei com você na minha vida) - Malfoy? – perguntou uma voz feminina. Draco olhou para a mulher a sua frente - Quem é você? – perguntou ele. - Sou Lia, amiga da noiva, ou melhor, ex-noiva, né?! - Cheguei tarde demais... demorei muito... muito para perceber que eu a amava... que... que eu ainda a amo... amo como nunca. – falou ele, desconsolado. - Por que não diz isso a ela? – disse Lia, sentando-se ao lado dele. - Como? Agora ela esta casada e... com o Potter. - Não, ela não se casou com o Harry. Draco a olhou surpreso: - O que esta me dizendo? - Ela não se casou, não podia. Ela disse isso ao Harry, não podia se casar porque amava outro. Ela ama você, Malfoy. Draco parou por um momento. Era muito bom pra ser verdade. - Onde ela está? – perguntou afobado. - A esta hora, ela deve estar ainda na estação de trem, esta indo para o interior e... Draco nem ouviu o resto. Foi correndo para a estação.   
I knew I loved you before I met you  
(Eu sabia que te amava antes que te conhecesse)  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
(Eu estive esperando toda minha vida) Neste momento, nem se importava em olhar para atravessar a rua, nem se preocupou quando deu uma trombada violenta em um homem invocado que parecia lutador de luta livre, nem respondeu aos xingamentos de um feirante que teve suas frutas derrubas na rua por ele, enfim, não via nada, não ouvia nada, só conseguia sorrir e pensar nela, em sua amada e, é claro, em como chegar a estação de trem.   
There's just no rhyme or reason  
(Não existe simplesmente nenhuma rima ou razão)  
  
Only the sense of completion  
(Apenas o sentimento de complementação) Chegando lá, ficou impressionado com a quantidade de pessoas aglomeradas esperando o trem. "Como vou encontrá-la no meio desta multidão?" pensou ele. "Andar por eles, é praticamente impossível. Pense em alguma coisa, Malfoy." Ele avistou uma escada. Aquelas escadas de pintor, feita de madeira, pois estavam reformando a estação. Então teve uma idéia. Louca, mas precisava fazê-la. - Atenção... peço a atenção de todos vocês. – Draco falava o mais alto que podia. "Draco o que você esta fazendo" pensava envergonhado.   
And in your eyes  
E nos seus olhos  
  
I see the missing pieces  
Eu vejo as peças ausentes - Obrigado. – disse quando viu que todos o observavam. – Estou procurando uma pessoa, uma pessoa muito importante pra mim. Hah, eu nunca pensei que faria uma coisa destas, mas por ela, eu estou fazendo. Ela deve saber o quanto isto esta custando pra mim. Sei que ela esta aqui, em algum lugar entre vocês, peço, se ela ainda me ama, se ela quer fazer este cabeça-dura aqui, o homem mais feliz do mundo, por favor apareça. Eu sei que disse palavras duras pra você mas eu estou arrependido. Eu só estou pedindo pra você amar este homem que só fez burrada em sua vida e a única alegria que teve, foi quando estava ao seu lado. Eu quero, eu preciso sentir esta alegria de novo, e eu só vou sentir se você aparecer. Deixa eu tentar te fazer feliz, do mesmo jeito que você me faz. Apareça Gina, apareça. Draco começou a olhar na multidão. O povo se entre-olhava. Silêncio total. Passaram-se alguns instantes e nada. Draco abaixou a cabeça e já ia descendo da escada quando ouviu. - Eu não acredito no que você acabou de fazer, Draco Malfoy.   
I'm searching for  
(Que estou procurando)  
  
I think I found my way home  
(Eu acho que encontrei meu caminho para casa)  
I know that it might sound more than  
(Eu sei que isso talvez soe mais do que)  
  
A little crazy but I believe  
(Um pouquinho louco, mas eu acredito) Era ela, sua amada, estava bem ali, em cima de um banco da estação. Estava de chapéu, óculos escuros e um casaco para tentar se disfarçar, passar despercebida, mas ele a reconheceu, era ela, sorrindo pra ele com aquele jeito maroto que só ela tem. - Eu vim aqui especialmente pra te dizer 3 coisas. – disse ele, em meio a um sorriso disfarçado. – A primeira é que eu estou aqui graças a uma estrela, eu lhe fiz uma pergunta e ela me respondeu, a resposta que eu tanto precisava. A segunda é que você está de parabéns, você tem os melhores amigos que alguém poderia ter. E a terceira, na verdade, é uma pergunta. - Pergunta... que pergunta? - Eu já disse que te amo? Gina sorriu - Não, ainda não. Draco respirou fundo, encheu os pulmões e gritou. - Eu te amo. Gina não podia acreditar. Ele nunca havia falado aquelas 3 simples palavras mas que tem um significado enorme. - O que? Eu não ouvi. – disse ela brincando com ele. - Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Os dois desceram de onde estavam e foram abrindo caminho por onde passavam entre a multidão que aplaudia emocionada com a declaração daqueles jovens. Os dois se encontraram e se abraçaram apaixonadamente, não se importando quem estava em volta deles. - Você é louco, mas o louco que eu amo – disse ela tocando o rosto dele. - Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo. – disse ele a abraçando e a erguendo no ar. Quando ele a colocou no chão, disse mais uma vez - Eu te amo. – e a beijou, o beijo que selaria o inicio de uma história, a história de dois jovens que apesar das desavenças provocadas pelo destino, nasceram um para o outro.   
A thousand angels dance around you  
(Mil anjos dançam ao seu redor)  
  
I am complete now that I found you  
(Eu estou completo agora que encontrei você)  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
(Eu sabia que te amava antes que te conhecesse)  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
(Eu acho que [sempre] sonhei com você na minha vida)  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
(Eu sabia que te amava antes que te conhecesse)  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
(Eu estive esperando toda minha vida) 


End file.
